Babysitting!
by Skye Rocket
Summary: Satine and Christian babysit for five kids...what fun!
1. The Horror Begins...

Babysitting  
  
Skye Rocket  
  
A/N: All righty, this is just a weird idea I had. Pretty much no plot, but that's okay. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge or Christian or Satine, nor do I own or intend to promote the purchase of any products which may or may not be mentioned. I hope that clears up any confusion. ^__^  
  
*******  
  
"Do we have to do this?" I asked, a soft hint of fear in my sapphire eyes. Satine folded her arms and stared back at me seriously.  
  
"We already said that we would, Christian, of course we do!" Satine said, in a semi-scolding tone. "You know, you look pretty cute when I can tell you're scared." I sniggered.  
  
"Well, can't argue with that," I cracked, kissing her softly. She reached out and rang to doorbell on the nice, one story yellow house. It seemed harmless, but I couldn't get the fact that a tremendous evil could lie within the walls of the building. I heard footsteps coming to the door. It swung open slowly. A woman in a black dress stood at the door.  
  
"Come in, you must be the babysitters!" She said warmly. "I'm Kathy, and I'm so happy you could come on such short notice." I pasted on a fake smile.  
  
"It was our pleasure," I lied.  
  
"So you must be Satine and you are Christian. Correct?" Kathy thought out loud, but getting our names right. Satine nodded with a warm smile. I knew hers wasn't fake. Satine loved children, and that was why we were here. Kids hated me though. A second woman joined Kathy, who introduced herself as Marcy.  
  
"The kids are waiting to meet you," Marcy said, leading Satine and I into the kitchen. Five children stood in a line. "I'll introduce my kids first, since there are more of them," she said to Kathy who smiled and nodded.  
  
Marcy walked over to a little girl with freckles and hair in a soft shade of brown. "This is Marilyn," she said, holding the girl's shoulders. Marilyn wore a flowered t-shirt and pink shorts. "She's my youngest daughter." She moved to a boy with black hair that had blonde streaks in it.  
  
"And this is Alex," she said, pointing to the boys. To my confusion, Alex gave me a salute. Alex wore some sort of meshy-fabric shirt and denim shorts.  
  
"This would be Avery," Marcy continued, moving to the tallest boy, who had brown eyes and blonde/brown hair that was cut very short. I extended my hand for him to shake, but instead, Avery slapped it. Avery was dressed in the same outfit as Alex but his shirt was blue instead of green. From there Kathy took over.  
  
"This is Tobias. But we all call him Tobey," Kathy introduced. Tobey was a boy who looked to be about ten or eleven. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and wore a t-shirt with evil looking fish on it and black shorts. He squinted his eyes and slapped my hand.  
  
"Hey homie g-dog," he said in an exaggerated tone. Gosh, these children were so strange. But then again, what child wasn't? Kathy moved to the last person in line.  
  
"And this is my daughter, Marion," she said proudly. Marion seemed oblivious. She looked like a female version of her brother Tobey. I extended my hand and, not looking me in the eye, Marion shook it. She had a firm grip too. She was dressed in faded jeans with patches that had stars, stripes, paint, and etc. on them around the shins and ankles, and a white shirt with puffy short sleeves.  
  
"We better get going," Marcy said. She turned to Avery and Marion. "Try to keep an eye on things. I left our cell phone number on the fridge. We'll be with your fathers and Grandma and Grandpa." With that, Marcy and Kathy left. And we were all alone with those children. Alex, Avery, Tobey and Marilyn ran off. But Marion stayed behind.  
  
"So…" Satine said but her voice trailed off. Marion appeared to have not heard her. She opened a tall, white, metal looking box with a door on it that had a label that said "Fridgidare" on it and pulled out a small red can. She popped it open and began to drink from it.  
  
"Uh, are you sure you're supposed to have that?" I found myself asking. Marion shrugged.  
  
"I really don't care," she replied, blowing a hair out of her eye. Hrmph. When I was a child her age, people never answered like that to there elders. She blushed. "Sorry. I have a wicked migraine." She slumped onto the couch. Satine and I sat on the other.  
  
Marion picked up her book.  
  
"Uh, what are you reading?" I asked. A soft smile played on her lips.  
  
"It's called A Beautiful Mind."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"It's about this genius math guy who get schizophrenia and thinks people are there when they really aren't. And then he wins the Nobel Prize. And he doesn't die," Marion explained, relishing the words.  
  
"Sounds nice," I mused.  
  
I just hoped we survived this night!  
  
************  
  
Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. A bit of a rocky start. And after this I think I am going to have a chapter from the POV of everyone (Satine, Christian, the kids). Look out for the next chappy-ter. *cough cough* I mean chapter.  
  
Til Next Time,  
  
Skye Rocket 


	2. Jean Stickers

Babysitting  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I own the kids, but I don't own Satine and Christian, nor do I own any form of merchandise or media.  
  
A/N: This chappy-ter is from Satine's POV. Enjoy!  
  
*---*---*---*  
  
It had been anything but quiet sine Marion had given Christian a briefing as to the content of the book she was reading. The other four children had come into the living room. Alex and Tobey were shooting marbles. Marilyn brushed the hair on a doll she kept calling 'Barbie.' Avery and Marion were talking quietly.  
  
Marion's mouth dropped open. But she remained just as calm and collected as she always seemed to be.  
  
"Go shove it, Avery!" Marion said in a commanding voice. Avery recoiled slightly, but he whispered something in her ear that made Marion slap Avery on the back of the head. "You sicko."  
  
After Marion had told Avery to 'shove it,' he seemed to kind of clam up. I sighed as Alex and Tobey screamed at each other.  
  
"You can't DO that!" Alex shouted. Tobey scowled.  
  
"Yes I can!" he shot right back. Christian moved himself to the floor and explained to the two boys how to properly play marbles. I scooted onto the floor to help Marilyn style her doll's hair.  
  
"Avery!" Marion hollered. "What is your problem?" Avery cackled and leaned away. He had a big grin, and even though Marion sounded angry, she was laughing. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"Are you being good?" Tobias asked mischievously with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Your cousin is sick," Marion chortled. Alex and Tobey shot each other smiles and looked up innocently at Christian. My love was probably oblivious to the hinting that I could sense.  
  
"What is he telling you?" Alex asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ask Tobey what we talked about that time on the railroad," Marion subtly and quietly. Marion was idly attaching sticky little pieces of paper to her trousers.  
  
"Now, Marion, what are you doing?" Christian asked.  
  
"I'm personalizing my jeans," she said simply.  
  
"You look like a freakin' idiot," Avery observed. Marion slapped his shoulder softly.  
  
"I think it looks cool!" Marilyn piped up. She had been pretty quiet until now.  
  
"So what?" Alex asked. "Aunt Kathy will make her take them off anyways," he said to me, more than anyone else.  
  
"But Mother isn't hear right now!" Marion fired back.  
  
"Call her Mom you loser!" Tobey said agitatedly.  
  
"I can call her anything I want, *Tobias* Allen," she spat. I decided I needed to step in. I put a hand on Tobey's shoulder and the other on Marion's.  
  
"Come on, children," I began. "Let's get along." I just hoped neither one would give me the 'shove it' that seemed popular at the moment.  
  
"Fine but make him leave me alone!" Marion seethed. I forced the two of them to shake hands. Soon after, Marion folded her arms across her chest. I observed she often did that.  
  
"Hey, C-Dog," Avery called to Christian. He was oblivious. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think he means you, darling," I whispered into his ear. He turned around.  
  
"Yes Avery?"  
  
"Can we go rent movies?" Avery asked. The other kids made noises of agreement and even Marion showed some interest. I exchanged a glance with Christian. I had no idea what a movie was.  
  
"Uh, h-how much does it cost?" Christian stammered.  
  
"About fifteen bucks," Alex said.  
  
"Err, okay."  
  
"Can I rent Cruel Intentions?" Marion asked from behind me. Christian shrugged his shoulders, but Tobey called him on it.  
  
"She's not allowed to see that!" he tattled. "It's rated R."  
  
"Well, what ratings are there?" I found myself asking.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Marilyn said in a voice beyond her eight years. All five kids were looking at me oddly. No one was supposed to know that, well, Christian and I weren't exactly up on current stuff.  
  
"G, PG, PG-13 and R," Marion recited automatically. "And Tobias is right. I'm not allowed to see rated R. I was trying to sneak a fast on over on you. Sorry," she said in a wistful tone. Tobias shot me a satisfied look and Marion rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure, we can rent movies," I said, noting that the kids weren't having much to do.  
  
"I got to go change," Mallory said. I nodded. The little girl had gotten some of Marion's drink accidentally spilt on her. Alex pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.  
  
"Good, I've made a list." Alex paused. "Erm, Best in Show, The Fast and the Furious and The Others."  
  
"We can't rent the Others," Avery said. "It's still in the 'new crap' section."  
  
"Do they actually call it the 'new crap' section?" Christian asked innocently. The whole room except for the two of us collapsed into laughter. Marion was snickering at poor bewildered Christian. Alex and Tobey were rolling on the floor laughing, and Avery was chortling loudly.  
  
The laughter died down a little.  
  
"No, it's the new releases section. But Avery calls it that all the time," Marilyn announced, coming into the room. She looked at Marion. "Are you leaving those ridiculous things on your jeans?"  
  
"I thought you liked them."  
  
"They look silly."  
  
"Oh, come now," I cooed. "They aren't that bad. If she wants sticky paper on her jeans, so be it." Marion smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much, Satine," she acknowledged. I flashed her a dazzling megawatt grin. Christian seemed to be very afraid and slipped his hand into mine.  
  
"Are we going now?" he asked softly to the room. "Where do we rent movies?"  
  
"At Dillions, just up the street. We know where it is," Tobey said. I helped Christian to his feet and patted him on the back softly. The kids stood up slowly and ushered the two of us over to the door. Marion grabbed the house key and a plastic card off of the rack by the door.  
  
"My mom's credit card," she explained, pocketing both items. She locked the door, and the seven of us began walking down the street.  
  
***********  
  
Shibby. I'll update later. I've been taking a lot of email surveys, and if anyone wants to read them I'll email them to you. LOL. And I'm writing gifted class memoirs. What fun.  
  
And also, I do that sticker thing Marion was doing a lot. LOL!  
  
Have A Nice Trip, Seeya Next Fall.  
  
Skye Rocket 


End file.
